


A Change of Plans

by Anonymous



Series: The Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if when Lizzie met MG, she decided to give him a chance?~~~~~"Love at first sight,Is there such a thing?At first I didn't believe,Thinking it was a dream.Then one day out of no where,My dreams of love came true.From the moment our eyes met,My love at first sight was you.Although I did not believe,Love at first sight did exist.You proved me wrong on that day,Even before our first kiss."~~~~~Lizzie couldn't believe that Josie was choosing now to take a stand on her opinion of boys Lizzie dates."He's a nice guy, really charming and charismatic, plus he's cute.""In a extremely nerdy way.""The nerds are secretly the hottest ones.""Wherever did you get that lame advice from? Couldn't be mom.""Lizzie just go up to him and take a chance. You don't know what could happen."





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A Prequel to my Season Rewrite: Explains how MG settles in when he gets the Salvatore Boarding School. Him meeting the twins, how I am going to switch it up with her liking him all the same.

Josie and Lizzie did what they were told to do when it came to their parents. Most of the time.

If Alaric needed them to not fight with Hope or any other students at the boarding school because they have to set an example. Then that was perfectly fine. Hope kept to herself and most of the student body treated the girls like royalty anyway so a problem rarely surfaced. 

If Caroline wanted them to take a last-minute trip with her around the time her husband died. Then that was okay. It cheered their mom up and they got to be pampered and have fun with her when she's usually an extremely busy woman. 

If both of their parents asked them to show a new student around the school because they were the headmaster and headmistress and they had more important things to do. Then they would not complain, it wasn't the first time the twins did it and it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

Their father told them that he did most of the work anyway by speaking with the mother of the new student and all of his things were shipped to his dorm room. They just had to greet him and show him around and then they were free to do as they please.

Both girls stood at the entrance of the school in their uniforms waiting for the new student to show up.

Josie was texting on her phone and Lizzie was starting to fidget, she never liked sitting still for too long. It made her anxious and she envied her sister for keeping her cool as they sat here and waited. 

"Ugh, I can't just sit here. I wanted to go meet up with Cameron. He said we could have a study date." Lizzie pouts and starts to tap her foot.

"You don't like Cameron," Josie tells her as, eyes never leave her phone.

"Well, I do now. He got super hot last spring break and I promised him I would meet him at his dorms so we could study for the test we have on Friday."

"He asked you to meet him at his dorm?" Josie says this slowly, finally looking up at her sister.

"Yes," Lizzie repeats smugly. Josie sighs and shakes her head.

"Be careful with him." Lizzie scowls at her sister for the assumption about Lizzie's new beau.

"I'm not an idiot Jojo, I can handle myself very well against someone. Cameron is cool, he won't turn out to be a creep." Lizzie explains this to her, but Josie doesn't respond, giving her attention to whoever she's texting. Lizzie goes back to taping her foot.

It only takes about five more minutes before a long black car pulls up. Both girls are at attention when the driver gets out and comes around to open one of the car doors. They see a boy step out after, he was dressed very nicely with a large afro and holding himself confidently but with slight nervousness. He turns his head back to whoever is in the car before nodding and walking towards the twins, not looking back as it leaves. 

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm MG." He says smoothly as he holds out his hand. Josie eagerly nods and introduces herself and Lizzie takes a moment to study the boy in front of her.

_Not too tall...or muscular, but pretty easy on eyes. Nice smile, velvety voice, she liked the air of self-assurance he walked with._

"Well MG it's great that you have the opportunity to experience what the Salvatore school is all about." Josie loops her arm with MG and Lizzie follows her lead. 

"Yes. This is truly the most exclusive school out there, you won't find anything better." Lizzie says this and gives her best smile as they all walk through the gates. 

"What we're walking through right now in the garden area. It's mostly for our primary school to work with but everyone is free to enjoy the scenery," Josie points and they keep moving. "And as you see inside are the main offices with all faculty and staff."

"Such as our dad, our mom, Ms. Tig the guidance counselor and Dorian Williams, our librarian slash teacher." Lizzie continues, MG doesn't say anything, just keeps nodding along as they get further along in the school. 

The girls go through all the classes, the dorms, the gym, the pool, the library, the old mill, the field and finally they end it off at the cafeteria. The girls provided all the necessary information and more and MG was mostly still quiet on the way but also very charming as he spoke with them on the few times and greeting everyone they came in contact with a smile.

"Well, the cafeteria is our last stop. If you're hungry for something more vampire-like, you have access to the kitchen, plenty of blood bags to keep you full." Josie sweetly tells him.

"Thank you, Josie, I'd be sure to remember that." He nods his head at her before all of them turn in a direction where they hear Josie's name being called.

"Josie." There was Satan herself; Penelope Park, along with a group of witches waving Josie over to sit. Josie happily waves back and turns to Lizzie and MG.

"Umm well, I have to go. Is there anything you need MG?"

"No thanks, it was great meeting you Josie, I enjoyed the tour." They smile at each other before Josie practically skips over to the girl that Lizzie hates most. She rolls her eyes at her sister's antics before turning back to MG, studying him as he calmly looks over everyone in the cafeteria. He must have noticed her staring as his eyes slide back to hers and he gives her a slow smile. "Hi."

"Hello." Lizzie just can't seem to put a finger on what kind of guy he is, he's holding himself too guarded for Lizzie to crack. "Do you...want to get lunch?" Sitting with someone and cleverly interrogating them was a sure-fire way to crack a hard exterior. Lizzie's seen her mom do it enough to think she can copy the exact way Caroline can.

MG shakes his head but his smile does become brighter. "Nah, it's been a long day, I'm just going to chill in my room."

Lizzie doesn't know what makes her say the next thing that comes out of her mouth. Maybe she's lonely with Josie leaving her for Penelope Park, her mother on another recruitment, and her father on a field trip with Hope. Maybe she does want to crack whatever the new kid is bottling up, he might be as crazy her. But she's going to put it down as 'trying to be nice' like Emma wants her to.

"Can I come with you?" Lizzie isn't loud when she says this, a perfectly normal tone of voice for MG to hear, especially since he has super hearing. But it felt as if the entire room froze and everyone was judging her; just like they always do. Lizzie doesn't let the feeling put her down as she raises an eyebrow at him, so he would answer her. 

"Okay." MG slowly says this, his eyes still wide from shock at her question. Lizzie makes a pleasing sound and loops her arm through his again as they head towards the dorm area, the cold feeling of the cafeteria melting away.

"So what were you planning on doing in your room?"

"Not much, I gotta unpack and place everything where I want it. I might read a couple of comics."

"That's great. I also read." Having the confidence to speak to anyone has always been a pride of hers. She hates that he makes her tongue-tied, which usually happened with guys who were more her type. "I mean I don't read comics, I think they're boring. Not that you are boring! I guess- I mean...umm, a movie is really good. I watch Netflix. D-do you want to want to watch Netflix with me in your room? Not like in a sex way, l don't want to have sex with you. I'm saying that because we just met and it would too soon and all and I-"

"Lizzie." MG turns towards Lizzie and firmly holds her shoulders. "Take a deep breath." She follows his instructions and looks back up at him, assuming he would be mad about everything she just said but all she sees is a soft smile playing on his face. "Are you okay?" Not trusting her words at the moment she nods at him. "That's good. Listen I'm not offended if you don't like comics, it's not everyone's cup of tea. Plus I wouldn't mind watching a movie if that's okay with you. I loved to try being friends first." Lizzie nods again, and MG has that bright smile from earlier back on. He takes her hand in his and they continue to his dorm.

* * *

It's been two months since MG joined the Salvatore school and he assimilated into the atmosphere quite well. Lizzie figures that he must have just been really shy on that first day because after he found the groove on how it worked around there, he had no problem making friends or helping out.

After Lizzie had that mild freak out in front of him on his first day, he did deliver on his promise of being a friend to her. And Josie, which wasn't a problem, Lizzie didn't mind sharing with her twin. Sometimes. She didn't like that Penelope Park sunk her claws into him as well, but she would suck it up. Just like she did when he also became friends with Kaleb, and the rest of the vampire crew, and everyone else in the school. And dare she say even Hope. He even got along enough with her dad that MG was allowed to go on assignments for him. Because he was a nice guy and he was easy to be friends with.

And Lizzie couldn't stand it. He was hers first and she didn't want to share him. But Emma told her that being a possessive person was only going to make others pull away. So she dealt with it. Because Lizzie knew that he was her friend first and that means he had to like her the most.

She indulged all his nerdy quirks and habits and didn't seem to mind that other than her and Josie, he was terrible at picking friends. 

Lizzie had just finished class and got back to her and her sisters' room to change because she finally had another date with Cameron after she unintentionally ditched their study date, on MG's first day. She was trying to figure out a hairstyle when Josie walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I finally convinced Cameron to give me another chance after two months and I am getting ready for our date tonight."

"He's not good enough for you." Lizzie spun around to face her sister. Josie's face was stern as she spoke.

"Excuse you?" Lizzie said incredulously.

"Lizzie he's not! He is just using you, and you're letting him." Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. She knew Josie had gotten a little bold after being with the demon mistress but she never outright fought her on her choices. 

"That's a lot of big talk to come from someone who is with The Wicked Witch of the World." Josie rolls her eyes at Lizzie's statement but stands her ground.

"There are plenty of other guys out there. Better guys who won't hurt you in the end."

"Like who Jed, yuck."

"No. Like MG."

_What?_ "What?"

"MG."

"...He doesn't like me, he was flirting with that werewolf girl, Kayla."

"Shyla."

"Oh who cares, I still stand by what I say. And what I say is that MG does not like me and I don't like him like that. We are just friends."

"Okay maybe you don't like him like that and yes you two are friends but he likes you, I've seen it, Penelope has seen it." Lizzie hisses at that name, Josie ignores her. "And I'm pretty sure Hope has seen it."

"You talk to Hope now?"

"No but I listened to her talk to dad and she mentioned that she saw you guys walking through the gardens one day and that MG couldn't stop looking at you."

"Okay first off boo Hope for telling my business to anybody, especially dad. And second, he was looking at me because we were having a very riveting conversation and I was telling MG my thoughts on it. It doesn't mean he likes me, he is just really sweet for being one of the few people who listen to me."

"Then you ask him out, and get him to start liking you."

"Now why in the world would I ever do that when I have a perfectly good date already set for tonight."

"Because Cameron is a disgusting sleaze who only wants to sleep with you and tell his buddies. He has done it before and he wants to try it with you because he thinks getting with the headmaster's daughter is a trophy prize."

"So what out of me, you, and Hope, and yes I will add her because at this point she's the favorite daughter. I'm the easiest to mess over."

"That's not true. It has nothing to do with you. You are awesome and I just know MG sees you that way as well."

Lizzie couldn't believe that Josie was choosing now to take a stand on her opinion of boys Lizzie dates.

"He's a nice guy. Charming and charismatic, plus he's cute."

"In an extremely nerdy way."

"The nerds are secretly the hottest ones."

"Wherever did you get that lame advice from? Couldn't be a mom."

"Lizzie just go up to him and take a chance. You don't know what could happen."

Lizzie thought about it for a moment, Josie standing there to let her think. Could she do something like that? Just go up to him. It's MG, she hasn't known him long but she would hate herself if she lost him as a friend just because of Lizzie misinterpreting the situation. She could always blame the false information on Josie seeing things or Penelope Park wanting her to lose a friend because it wouldn't be the first time she sabotaged her. But Hope had no reason to lie, she didn't care about anyone but herself so why spread lies? But there was a reason that Hope wasn't someone she trusted, so she couldn't go off on that either.

She would have to take a chance. Their mom always told the twins to fight for something if it looked like you had even the smallest piece to grab ahold of. Emma said something similar about, not being selfish but to be understanding and try to achieve what makes her happy. Is MG someone who can make her happy, handle all her baggage and still be that great guy.

Lizzie doesn't know. 

"Fine, I will go and...ask him out. Just so we can put these rumors to rest because when I come back here after having been rejected, I want you to give me lots of cuddles and a key lime pie. Alright?" Lizzie gives Josie a pointed stare as she makes it clear that she's serious. Josie only squeals and hugs her sister.

"I promise. No backies. No go and remember to tell me everything when you get back."

"Duh of course-Wait! What about Cameron?"

"It's okay. I'll deal with him." Lizzie is oblivious to the ominous tone that her twin said that in and goes off in the direction of another on her mind.

* * *

Lizzie doesn't know if MG is in his room. He's a pretty social guy with plenty of energy. He could be anywhere. Lizzie doesn't want to think about him being with Kayla-Shyla and knocks on his door.

It takes a minute and Lizzie starts to panic and wanting to back out before MG's door swings open and he stands there in a hoodie and sweatpants with the Salvatore logo on them and a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck. His face lighting up as he sees Lizzie, she gives him a hesitant smile in return. 

"Lizzie, what's up?" 

"Hello MG, I have something I want to ask you about." Lizzie hasn't been this nervous around him since that first day and her mouth spasm gives her nightmares, so she tries to speak slowly so the situation doesn't come up again.

MG raises an eyebrow at her and his smile turns into a smirk but he doesn't say anything, getting the feeling that she has to work this one out. 

"MG I heard that umm...I heard...uh...Josie said that you." She stops speaking and looks straight at MG, he only tilts his head. "Can we talk inside your room?"

"Absolutely Lizzie. C'mon in." Lizzie movies past him and sits on the edge of his bed. She looks at his desk and sees different books scattered around, assuming he must have been doing homework before she came. He closes his door before walking by her and sitting in his desk chair. "Are you okay?"

"Do you like me?" Rip it off like a band-aid, being blunt was always her best option. He doesn't say anything for a second blinking at her but then that bright smile she loves appears on his face.

"Course I do."

"I mean do you _like_ me." _Oh God, what am I twelve?_ "I mean like in a romantic way, you know a dating way?" MG is quiet again, his stunned silence lasting for minutes than seconds. 

"Wow, I never thought of us in that way." Damn does Lizzie feel like a complete idiot? Her chest hurts, her eyes hurt, her head hurts. She can't look MG in the eye. She just feels so stupid.

"I'm sorry to have bothered." Lizzie felt even worse with the way her voice cracks and rushes back by the door. Before she could reach the door handle, she feels a rushing wind and something holding her tightly but comfortably. She realizes then that MG used his vampire speed to catch her.

"Shh baby don't cry. You didn't let me finish." She can him whispering to her as he gently rubs her back. "I haven't thought of us in that way because everything is still too new for me. Am I attracted to you? Would I be up for us dating? Totally. I just didn't have time to see how far our relationship is. Plus I didn't know you ever felt that way about me."

_I don't_.She wants to say that just to be mean and have control of the situation but her throat still hurts so she keeps quiet.

"Lizzie you are seriously the best person ever. Funny, kind when no one sees, smart, and fucking beautiful. I would be honored to take you out. If that's what you want?" Lizzie is completely speechless. She doesn't know how she imagined this going but it wasn't this.

"Yes."

* * *

Lizzie comes back to her dorm room hours later, she finds Josie reading a book on her bed. Josie looks up when she sees her twin enter the room.

"How did everything go?"

"Fine."

"Did he reject you? I hope not. I'd hate being in the middle of the divorce, who would I go to?"

"You know it would be me by default."

"Well...?"

Lizzie sighs and turns to face her sister. "We have a date this weekend." Josie jumps up to hug her sister and Lizzie hugs her, equally as happy.

"That is great. I told you it would be alright. Now what have you two been doing for the past," she looks over at the clock by her bedside. "Three hours."

"We made mad passionate love."

"Lizzie."

"We talked."

"Talk about what? Stop being stubborn!"

"We just talked, about...everything. What we like, dislike, small shit, big shit, the weird stuff, the normal. Just everything."

"Why did you talk about..um everything."

_Because after I said yes. I looked into his eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat at who I was with. That I had to tell him everything so that he would know what he was getting into. Back out before it was too late. But he didn't. He opened himself up about everything that he was holding back as well and it felt right._

"I don't know. I guess we just wanted to."

* * *

Lizzie wasn't avoiding MG. That would be rude and misleading, and he deserves better than that.

She was, however, avoiding everyone else. She has been using cloaking and disillusionment spells for the past week to avoid Josie questioning her and to just generally understand what has been going on.

Now again Lizzie isn't _avoiding_ MG. She's following him.

She doesn't understand why she's doing it. But she has to know that he isn't giving her a pity date just because she almost had an episode in the middle of his dorm room.

She's very careful about how she does it. He does have all those enhanced senses after all. Nothing too out the ordinary. He goes to class, hangs out with vamps, nerds out on occasion. She hasn't seen Kyla-Lyla-Shayla-Shyla, maybe because she is a wolf and Jed doesn't take to kindly to his pack flirting with outsiders. 

Lizzie follows behind MG as he goes towards the Old Mill, greeting students on the way there. She watches him go inside and she doesn't know whether to go in behind him or not. He could be meeting what's her face. She might be his secret girlfriend and Lizzie's just the cover so they won't get caught in their affair.

She decides to take a chance and go inside the Old Mill, tiptoeing the entire time. She looks around but all she sees is MG texting on his phone in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Lizzie." MG doesn't look up from the phone as he calls out to her.

_Should I say something?_ "Hi MG," Lizzie replies hesitantly. "How did you know I was here?" She steps out from behind the wall she was standing.

"I know your perfume," He glances up at her for a second before looking back down to his phone. "Hey, Lizzie."

"...yeah."

"Why have you been following me around for the last couple of days?"

"Are you angry?"

"I'm confused. Did I do something wrong that warrants you being my shadow."

"I thought you were with another girl." After she says that MG sighs and turns off his phone, walking over to her with a look on his face that she can't decipher. 

"What girl." It's said as more of a statement than a question. 

"Makyla."

"...are you talking about Shyla?"

"Yes, that girl. She was flirting with you in the library not too long ago. You flirted back."

"Well that was before anything happened between us, so I'm not in the wrong for flirting. But after last week I haven't spoken to her, which isn't that big of an issue, we were just flirting. No marriage proposals. Anything else?"

"Have you been speaking with Josie?"

"Only that she hasn't been able to find you and if you keep avoiding her, she's gonna tell your dad."

"Well, that only makes me motivated to keep avoiding her."

"Lizzie." She looks fully into MG's eyes. "Did I do something wrong? After we agreed to go out, you've been acting weird." Lizzie wants to deny anything bad because she has no reason to look like the person in the wrong.

"Why are you so short."

"What."

"You heard me."

MG looks at Lizzie incredulously. "Well I was supposed to get this badass growth spurt the next winter but I died, so I'm kinda stuck this way." He replies sarcastically. "Is that all. You don't like my height?"

"I don't mind it."

"Then what is our problem?"

_Just tell him. Get it over with. Either he likes you or he doesn't. He won't want to be your friend anymore. There are other girls besides Shyla. He just feels bad for you. All guys want is to use you..._

The voices in Lizzie's head were making her panic. She already ruined this and it hasn't officially started yet. Her breathing was starting to get worse and she wants to destroy everything in the mill.

"Lizzie." MG gathers the girl in his arms and holds her. "Just relax, okay. Just breathe." He helps her follow through the motions so that she can calm down. When she does finally stop panicking she goes to sit down on the staircase, MG sitting beside her. "We good now?"

"No. I didn't tell you what's been bothering me."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then you don't have to. "

"But I want to. MG-" she grabs his hand and siphons the magic out of him, doing it for the sole reason of not feeling so weak. Lizzie sighs and continues "I like our friendship MG, I don't have that many friends...or at all. It's always just been me, my parents, and Josie. But then my mom had started doing more recruitment missions and leaving the country for longer each stay, and then dad got Hope and they started bonding and it was like he left us in the dust. I thought nothing would separate Josie and me, the Saltzman twins...but then she started dating Penelope Park, and we hate each other. So it was easier to keep a distance than to put Josie in the middle,"

"I was alone for a while. But then you came along and yeah you're friends with Josie, and a bunch of other terrible people but you were my friend first and I can't lose you. Cause then I'll be all alone again. And I'm attracted to you, no matter how short you are, because I think you are so great, and that you have a beautiful smile. So I'm sorry with the following and mixed signals, I just didn't want you to have asked me out because you felt bad for me and feared that I was going to destroy your room that day."

It was quiet between them, neither of them looking at each other. MG took Lizzie's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Lizzie, I never want you to worry that I'm gonna leave you. Even if this doesn't work out relationship-wise. Our friendship will always come first."

Lizzie doesn't immediately reply, she just smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"Great. So is our date still on?"

"Yep."

"Bet, I have a great idea for where we're going."

"Where Comic-Con."

"God I wish."

* * *

"Should I wear this really cute top with the pants that make me look sophisticated. Or the dress that shows off my body in a classy way?" Lizzie holds up both outfits for her sister to see and Josie looks away from the spellbook she's reading. 

"The dress, you can't go wrong with that." Lizzie nods along to Josie's word and goes to start getting ready. 

"That's what I was thinking as well. Vans or heels?"

"Depends where you're going." Lizzie groans at her sister's question. 

"He won't tell me, he says he wants to surprise me. I told him, what if I hated the surprise but he said don't worry about it."

"That's adorable. "

"No, it's not, it's irritating. That's an actual concern to have _Josette_."

"Relax _Elizabeth_. MG knows you pretty well."

"We met him two months ago."

"And yet he already brings you brownies when you're tired and he brought you your favorite movie when mom canceled her weekend trip last month."

"Simple things. I tell anyone about me if they just listened."

"MG listens." Josie gets up from her spot on the floor and stands by Lizzie. "Stop self-sabotaging. You've been doing this since you agreed to go out with him. Just go on the date with him, have a good time, and ignore all the outside forces. Like mom says, focus on the present because the future is uncertain."

"...sure."

"Just do it, Lizzie."

Lizzie got dressed and decided to do her hair in a bun with hoop earrings. She stared at her shoe choices and decided not to wear either, going for a pair of Josie's boots instead. "I'm borrowing these."

"Okay." Her twin responds attention focused on her spells. 

Lizzie wonders if she should send a picture of her outfit to her mom, to see if she had time to change the last minute when both girls hear a knock on the door. Lizzie takes a deep breath before opening the door, revealing MG on the other side.

"Hey Lizzie, you look really nice." He seems nervous standing there and Lizzie can't help but smile at the compliment. 

"You look really good yourself MG." Both of them stand there smiling at each other before Lizzie sees a flash and hears Josie's voice.

"Awww." Lizzie spins around and catches her sister with her phone in her hand and giggling. 

"Okay let's leave. Say goodbye to my sister." Lizzie grabs her purse and walks out the door. 

"Bye Jo."

"See you later MG, you two have fun!" 

MG laughs at Josie's antics but Lizzie groans. "She's the worst."

"Nah, she's good people." He puts his arm around her neck and pulling her close. "Now are you excited for today?"

"That depends. What are we doing today?"

"Oh Lizzie, you have to be more clever than that. It's still a surprise."

"Well can you at least tell me if I'm dressed for the occasion."

"No matter what, you look perfect."

"Sweet talking me isn't gonna stop my questions."

"Yes, but isn't it good to know you look beautiful."

"I'm always beautiful."

"That you are."

"...where are we going?" He doesn't answer, just laughs and keeps pulling her along.

* * *

No matter how much Lizzie tried, she couldn't break MG for any information. Not when they left the school, not when they left school grounds, not when they left Mystic falls and caught an Uber to the next town over. By that point, even their driver wanted to know what they were doing. But he stayed elusive and just kept commenting on anything else.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Can you just tell me, please."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Shut up, you're not Yoda."

"If I was Yoda, he wouldn't say it in that exact way."

"Whatever." She huffs and looks around the town they're walking in. It's a little bigger than Mystic Falls. It seemed more colorful as well. It doesn't hold the same air of death and despair that Mystic Falls does. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Lizzie we are." Lizzie gasps as she sees food trucks lining the streets, music is playing and everyone enjoying themselves. 

"A man after my stomach. You do know how to impress a lady MG." Lizzie smirks at him and he laughs and grabs her hand again.

"Let's eat." 

Lizzie tries as much food as her body lets her. After a few hours later she can barely move. "Never let me eat that much ever again. I'm going to have to work out for weeks after today."

"Well, it's a good thing we have another destination. You walk off some of that food to make you feel better."

"Where ar-"

"Don't even ask. It's a surprise."

"Of course it is."

Even though she said wanted to work out all the food she ate, Lizzie makes MG give her a piggyback ride to wherever they have to go next. 

Soon they're leaving the scene of the food trucks and walk on their way towards a large building. Lizzie thought MG would put her down when they came upon a staircase that leads to the room, but he just kept walking. Vampire strength must come in handy. 

When they get to the top he lets her down so he can open the door for her. "Here's our next stop." When he opens the door Lizzie is amazed to see a rooftop movie setup. There are chairs everywhere and the screen getting ready to show the movie. She also sees a concession stand with people buying food.

"Can I have a popcorn?"

"You can anything you want." He buys her popcorn and they go to take their seats.

"So what's this movie about?" Lizzie asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it. 

"It's about this woman who starts liking this guy who moves into the neighborhood and this other woman is already in love with him, or maybe she hates him, it says she's trying to kill him but the killer lady is trying to kill them both after she finds them together."

"Wow sounds like a lot."

"Yeah, so you better buckle up."

"I'll try my best," Lizzie says sarcastically but lays her legs on MG and turns her head toward the screen as the movie starts. 

When the movie is over and it's getting late, Lizzie and MG just walk around in comfortable silence. 

"This was nice MG."

"I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed myself too."

"So what do you have planned for our next date?"

"Oh, so I get to take you out again."

"You keep taking me out like that and there will be plenty."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

They make sure they get back to school in time to avoid the curfew. Specifically, Lizzie's dad and MG walks her over to her dorm and stops her before she can open the door.

"I wanted to give you this." Suddenly he pulls out a rose and hands it to her. 

"What the hell, are you a magician? Where were you hiding this?"

"In a place far far away." Lizzie rolls her eyes at him and he smirks, "I just had it hidden in my jacket."

"And when did you have time to get it?"

"When you were stuffing that quesadilla down earlier." She smacks his shoulder, but then he grabs her hand and holds it.

"Shut up, it was delicious and you're a hater."

"That's true."

After that, it gets quiet again. Neither of them don't know what to say and they don't want to leave yet. Lizzie looks into MG's eyes and stares back into hers. She doesn't know if she should kiss him or not. Will it feel like it's too soon?

MG then makes the decision for both of them by kissing the hand he was holding, and then leaning toward her and kissing the side of her mouth and pulling away. "Goodnight Lizzie."

"Goodnight MG." She says breathlessly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, of course." MG gives Lizzie one last bright smile before walking away. Lizzie finally catches her breath and walks into her room and sees her sister watching something on her phone. Lizzie climbs into her bed and snuggles closer to her twin. 

"How was the date?"

"It was really great."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love Milton Greasly and I love Elizabeth Saltzman. But I love them in two different spectrums and as the show progresses and they end up further apart. I wanted to write their relationship to be a little more understanding and a lot more mutual. So when I get to rewriting the first season (I have no clue about the second) they will already be established if you want to continue that path. Lots of love. I hope you enjoy. And ps, the poem is called, Before Our First Kiss on 
> 
> http://gr8poetry4u.blogspot.com/2012/09/love-at-first-sight-poems.html?m=1


End file.
